


When You're Hurt

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injury, Ship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: What happens when Ladybug breaks her leg after an akuma battle and the next day, Marinette is in a cast? You'll have to read to find out!





	1. Anima Battle

**Author's Note:**

> For @wombatking who commissioned me to write this! Hope you enjoy!

Another akuma was wreaking havoc in Paris. Ladybug dodged another cerulean blue beam from the akuma. The beam, turned people into animals. There was a fox Alya, a Tortoise Nino, a chihuahua Chloe, etc. Chat Noir dodged another cerulean blue beam.

“I am the Anima! And everyone will learn to love animals!” The akuma shouted, shooting Monsieur Damocles, turning him into a Eurasian Eagle-Owl. 

Anima faced the heroes, causing them to stop in their tracks.

“Hand over your miraculous!” Anima exclaimed.

“Never!” Ladybug stated.

Anima growled and aimed his arm at the heroes, shooting out his beam at them.

Ladybug and Chat Noir separated, jumping to opposite sides, dodging the beam.

“The akuma’s in his bracelet!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Bugaboo! We could use a bit of help!” Chat Noir explained, dodging another beam.

She nodded her head. Pulling out her yoyo, she threw it up in the air, calling on her Lucky Charm. A ladybug themed flash camera landed in her hands. She examined the camera, with its large flash. Looking around, she spotted a metal trash lid, Chat Noir, and Anima.  Ladybug looked over at her partner.

“Chat, I need that trash lid, and a distraction!” She explained.

Chat nodded, taking off running in the opposite direction of the lid, giving Ladybug time to race to the metal trash lid. 

“Hurry up milady!” Chat called as he dodged another attack.

“Hey Anima! Smile for the camera!” Ladybug called out.

Anima turned his head to face her, only to be blinded by the flash of the camera, which was being magnified by the trash lid.

“Cataclysm!” Chat called out, as his power bubbled in his hand.

Anima was too focused on covering his eyes, he didn't see Chat come up to him and use his destructive power on the akumitized item. The black and purple akuma flew out of the destroyed bracelet. Ladybug sat the camera down, before opening her yoyo.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma. TIME TO DEVILIZE!” Ladybug exclaimed, catching the akuma in her yoyo. 

The moment her yoyo returned, she opened it back up, waving at the newly purified, white butterfly.

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

She grabbed her lucky charm. Throwing it up into the air, she exclaimed, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug watched as the millions of ladybugs began to cure the city. Fixing damaged buildings, changing back citizens from being animals, and turning the akumitized victim back to themselves. She was so focused on the magic happening, she didn't notice that she was slowly walking off the edge, until it was too late.

Chat quickly turned in her direction when he heard his lady scream out in pain. He jumped down to her, seeing tears streaking down her face, broke his heart. He quickly, and carefully scooped her up in his arms. Chat took off across town to the hospital, both of their miraculous beeped in warning.

“C-chat! My leg really hurts!” Ladybug cried softly.

Chat frowned. “I know bugaboo, just hang on a little bit more. We're almost to the hospital, I'll drop you off outside the hospital." He explained.

All she could do was nod. Soon enough, Chat landed right outside the hospital, after making sure no one was around, he gently sat Ladybug on the ground. 

“I better run before we detransform. A doctor should be coming around the corner as soon as your transformation drops. You get better soon, bugaboo!” he exclaimed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to her head.

Chat then vaulted back home. As soon as he was out of sight, Ladybug's transformation dropped. A scream of pain was heard, causing 3 nurses to run outside to find the source. Marinette was soon found by them, her leg bent wrong, and tears streaming down her face.

“We need a gurnee and a doctor out here stat!!” one of the nurses shouted.

Within 5 minutes, Marinette was being wheeled into the hospital on the gurnee, her purse clutched in her hands. One question kept repeating itself.

“Where are your parents?”

“Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. I'm their daughter!” Marinette cried.

The nurses took her back into the back, where a doctor was waiting to help her out. One of the nurses headed back to the nurses station. Picking up the phone, she called Marinette's parents. After the 2nd ring, Sabine answered.

“Salut! You've reached Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. How may I help you?” Sabine exclaimed over the phone.

“Salut, is this Sabine Cheng?” The nurse asked.

“This is her, is something wrong??” Sabine asked, worry clear in her voice.

“Your daughter was found outside the hospital with a broken leg. We need you both to come to the hospital." The nurse explained.

“Oh my!!! We're on our way!!” Sabine stated, hanging up.

“Tom!” Sabine called out as she headed into the back.

“What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?” Tom asked, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“That was the hospital. Marinette was found outside the hospital with a broken leg! We need to go now!” Sabine exclaimed, grabbing her purse.

Tom took off his apron and hat. He went over to the door, glad that there was no customers inside as he closed the store and locked the door. They headed out back to their van. Getting inside, they headed for the hospital.

~1 hour later~

Marinette slowly began to wake up. Opening her eyes, she groaned as the bright white lights shined in her eyes.

“Marinette!” Sabine exclaimed from next to her.

Marinette groaned as she sat up, looking around, she spotted her mother.

“Hey maman. How long was I asleep?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Not long. The doctor wanted to explain your injuries.” Sabine explained, standing from her seat. 

Marinette looked down at her leg, which was now in a pink cast. She frowned. Reaching down to touch the cast.

“Mademoiselle Dupain-cheng. Your leg was broken in 2 places. We were able to fix it, but your leg will need to stay in that cast for a couple months. So you will need to get used to walking on crutches.” The doctor explained.

Marinette nodded, mentally cursing her clumsiness. Her papa came into the room just then with a cup of water for her and her maman. After thanking him, she quickly gulped down the water.

“Now, we have crutches for you to use.” the doctor explained, walking over to them, holding a pair of pink crutches, with flowers printed all over them.

Marinette carefully moved so her legs hung off the side of the bed. The doctor handed her the crutches. She took one in each arm, and stood up. Keeping her broken leg bent, she began to walk with the crutches.

“Now, in a couple months, we'll take the cast off.” he explained.

After that, Marinette and her parents got into the van and headed home. Once home, Tom and Sabine helped Marinette get up the steps to the apartment.

“You guys need to open back up the bakery! I'll be fine in my room.” Marinette stated after getting into her room, and sitting at her computer.

“Are you sure?” Sabine asked, worried.

“Yes maman!”

“Alright, but just shout if you need us.”

Once her parents were gone, Tikki flew out of her purse.

“Marinette, you had me so worried!” Tikki exclaimed, hugging her chosen’s cheek.

“I'm sorry for scaring you Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed hugging the kwami.

“But hey tomorrow you get to have your classmates sign your cast!” Tikki exclaimed happily.

“That means Adrien!” Marinette squealed before going into a tyrant panic.

**Want to commission a drabble from me?**

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for wombatking on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @wombatking . Thank you again for commissioning me to write this, which is my biggest story to ever go up on tumblr! Enjoy!!

Marinette groaned as she got up the next morning. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched and hobbling down her steps. Grabbing her crutches she made her way to her closet. Scanning her closet, she decided on a pink dress, to match her one pink flat, since her cast prevented her from wearing both of her shoes. Marinette grabbed the rest of her clothes and carefully headed to her chaise lounger to start getting dressed. 

Once dressed, with some help from Tikki, Marinette grabbed her school bag and her purse and began to make the trek down into the living room and kitchen, where her maman was.

“Morning Maman!” Marinette exclaimed once she made it down the steps.

“Marinette! How are you feeling?” Sabine asked, walking over to her daughter.

“Well my leg's still in a cast, but other than that, I feel fine maman.” Marinette smiled as she headed over to the kitchen where she sat down.

She began to make herself some breakfast, pouring chocolate powder into a bowl, then added some hot milk. Marinette mixed it up a little before dipping a croissant in it and taking a bite.

“Is Alya coming by to walk with you to school?” Sabine asked, smiling down at her daughter.

Marinette pulled out her phone, searching through her recent messages. She found the messages that Alya sent her and after reading them, she chuckled lightly with a smile on her face.

“Yep! Alya should be here any minute!” Marinette exclaimed, finishing her croissant and getting up on her crutches.

She kissed her mother's cheek before heading to the door of the apartment. Opening the door took a few moments longer than she would've liked, but she managed to get it open herself. Waving goodbye to her mom, she began to make the slow trek down the stairs.

“Marinette! Let me help you out girl!” Alya exclaimed, rushing up the steps to help Marinette down the stairs.

“Thanks Alya. I could've gotten down myself!” Marinette whined once they were on the ground floor.

“I know girl, but I know how clumsy you are!” Alya stated, smiling at her best friend as they entered the bakery from the back.

“Marinette! Why don't you and Alya take some croissants for you and your friends!” Tom handed Alya a bag filled with different croissants.

“Thank you Papa!” Marinette thanked, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

The two girl left the warmth of the bakery, heading towards the school.

Adrien sat at home, eating his healthy breakfast. His mind was on Ladybug. Hoping she was ok. Sticking his piece of toast in his mouth, he bit off a piece. Still lost in thought, until Nathalie walked in and gave him a curious look. 

“Adrien, shouldn't you be in the car?” Nathalie questioned.

Adrien quickly stood up, shoving the rest of his toast into his mouth. Grabbing his school bag, he ran past Nathalie, taking his tablet from her as he ran past. He jumped into the car. Finishing his piece of toast he sighed in relief.

Adrien got out his tablet. Waking up it up, he checked his schedule. 

‘Great. I have two photoshoots today, fencing practice, and Chinese lessons.’ Adrien thought, sighing.

He looked out the window, noticing that they were about to arrive at the school. Adrien opened up his bag and setting his, now turned off, tablet inside. As soon as the car parked, he gave a nod to Gorilla, and stepped out of the car. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face the school.

“Bro!” Nino shouted as he headed towards Adrien.

Adrien smiled, bumping his fist with Nino’s.

“Hey man. What's going on?” Adrien asked, noticing the big group of people at the top of the stairs.

“Marinette broke her leg yesterday! Everyone's signing her cast!” Nino explained as they joined the crowd.

As soon as they joined the crowd, Adrien peeked over Kim’s shoulder to see Rose signing Marinette's pink cast. It seemed like she was either the 4th or 5th person to sign it. What made Adrien more curious was the fact that it was the same leg, and same place that his lady broke her leg during yesterday's akuma battle. It had to be a coincidence, right?

Adrien wasn't so sure. He wouldn't have even noticed that he was staring at Marinette's cast, if Nino hadn't elbowed him in the side.

“Dude, quit staring at her cast and go sign it!” Nino whispered, causing the blonde to blush lightly.

Looking up at Marinette's face, he saw her blushing as well. The pink blush hiding her dusting of freckles that went across her nose. He looked down, seeing Rose handing him the permanent marker. Adrien smiled at her and gently took the uncapped marker from her.

He walked the short distance over to Marinette. He was starting to believe that she was Ladybug. Her eyes, her hair, her strength. The list could go on and on.

Adrien smirked, he had a sneaky idea. He crouched down, signing her cast, with his little hint. He stood up, giving Marinette a little smile that seemed to cause her blush to darken.

“Get well soon, Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, handing the marker to Nino.

Alya had to keep Marinette upright. Cuz after Adrien said that, Marinette was definitely goo. 

“Adrien just wished me well!!” Marinette sighed happily.

“Calm down girl! Alright, my turn now!” Alya exclaimed once Nino was finished signing Marinette's cast.

Marinette chuckled, shifting her weight a bit on her crutches. That is when Chloe and Sabrina walked over. Chloe glared at Marinette, hating how Marinette was the center of attention, and not her. Her solution to this problem? Chloe walked past Marinette and swiped her foot against one of Marinette's crutches, knocking it off the ground. Marinette gasped as she began to fall. Thankfully, Adrien, with his cat like reflexes, managed to catch Marinette before she could hit the floor.

“Are you alright, Marinette?” Adrien asked her, causing her to blush again.

“I-I'm fine! T-thank you for catching me!” Marinette stuttered out as Adrien helped her back up on her feet, and handed her back her crutches. 

Adrien turned to face Chloe, anger clear on his face. Chloe on the other hand immediately clung to Adrien's right arm, pulling him towards the classroom.

“Come on Adrikins! Marinette's just trying to get attention! There's no way a superhero took her to the hospital. I mean at least she said Chat Noir took her. Cuz there's no way Ladybug would have taken her to the hospital! Chat Noir is lame enough that he would!” Chloe monologued.

Adrien was about to yell at Chloe for being completely rude and disrespectful, when Marinette spoke.

“Chat Noir is an amazing hero! He's more of a hero than Ladybug! If it wasn't for Chat, Ladybug wouldn't be able to cleanse the akuma and city! Chat is amazing and Ladybug would be nothing without him!” Marinette shouted, passion and viction in her voice.

Adrien felt his face heat up at her words. She was definitely his lady, not a single doubt in his mind anymore. Oh how he wanted to go up to her and kiss her infront of everyone. But he couldn't. Not until she figures out his identity. He looked down at Chloe, prying her off of his arm he stood closer to Marinette. 

“Chloe. That was seriously uncalled for! You had no right to do that to Marinette! And I'm going to help her to class. You can go!” Adrien exclaimed, taking Marinette's bag and walking with Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

Chloe stood there, mouth wide opened in shock. She couldn't believe it, Adrien just ditched her. Chloe was going to get her revenge on Marinette, maybe with the help of a little black and purple butterfly. Marinette was having a mental panic attack. Adrien was touching her back! She was having a hard time believing it! Thankfully she was still able to make it to class without turning into a pile of goo.

“I'm sorry about Chloe. I have no idea why she did that to you. You're not hurt, well i mean besides your leg. Did Chloe hurt you mi’la- Marinette?” Adrien asked, almost slipping in his words, helping Marinette to her seat as Nino and Alya watched.

Marinette blushed a light pink. “I-I'm fine! Thank you for catching me!” Marinette exclaimed out.

Adrien smiled widely at her. “It was no problem at all!” Adrien stated, winking at her before he took his seat.

Alya had to sit Marinette down. The entire rest of the school day, Marinette was trying her best not to combust. Adrien helped her to each class. And at the end of the school day, and with Alya's confirmation, and gentle push, was given a car ride home by Adrien.

By the time Marinette got to her room, she plopped down on her chaise lounger, sighing happily. Tikki floated out of Marinette’s purse, flying over to her chosen.

“You got so many signatures!” Tikki exclaimed, with a big smile.

Marinette smiled as she began to finally look at all the signatures. She froze when she saw Adrien's signature.

Adrien Agreste (imagine green paw prints)

Marinette frowned as her mind put the pieces together. Before she could say anything to Tikki, her bedroom trapdoor began to open, causing Tikki to fly to Marinette's bed to hide underneath her large cat pillow.

“Marinette, it's time for dinner! Would you like help coming downstairs?” Sabine asked, popping her head up into Marinette's room.

“No maman! I can get down myself!” Marinette exclaimed, grabbing her crutches.

She walked over to the steps and slowly made the descent down the stairs.

Adrien sighed as he plopped face down on his bed, having finally finished his photoshoots, fencing practice, AND chinese lessons. Plagg hovered above his chosen.

“Camembert!” Plagg whined, flying in a circle over Adrien.

Adrien groaned and pointed at his computer desk, where a plate of Camembert sat. Plagg cheered and zoomed over to the stinky cheese.

“My ooey gooey Camembert~~~!” Plagg cooed, rubbing his face on the small wheel of stinky cheese.

Adrien sat up and turned to face Plagg. Rolling his eyes as he stood up, looking out his large windows at the darkening sky.

“Hurry up Plagg. We're going to go pay a visit to Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, smirking as he looked back at the kwami of destruction.

Plagg groaned loudly, and obnoxiously. “Don't rush me! I want to enjoy this delicious Camembert!”

“Hurry up and you'll get more Camembert~!” Adrien teased, his back to the kwami.

Plagg froze, before eating the cheese wheel whole and flying over to Adrien.

“Well come on then! Let's transform so you can see your girlfriend!” Plagg whined, causing Adrien to smirk in victory.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!!” Adrien called out, punching the air with his fist.

As soon as he was transformed, he opened one of his window, and jumped out into the Paris night, using his baton to pole vault across Paris, to a certain balcony.

Marinette sighed as she closed her bedroom trapdoor. 

“My parents are treating me like I'm unable to do anything!” Marinette groaned, walking over to her desk, sitting down in her chair, she was about to set her crutches against her desk when a Tap, Tap, Tap came from her balcony trapdoor.

Marinette blinked in confusion before leaning back and to her left to try to see what was tapping on her balcony trapdoor. Seeing a familiar set of green cat eyes staring at her, she sighed, taking her crutches with her as she climbed up onto her bed and opened the trapdoor.

“Chat, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked, trying to act like she didn't know who he was outside the mask.

“Well, my lady, I figured I would drop by and see how your leg was.” Chat stated, giving an all knowing smirk.

Marinette frowned. “Adrien Agreste! You should know better than to reveal your identity to me!” She exclaimed, slightly angry at her partner and crush.

Chat's ears flattened against his blonde mess of hair. He began to fidget a bit, nerves taking over.

“I-I'm sorry. I-I just was worried and w-when I figured out your identity at school. I decided to you know, s-sneak in m-my identity and well…” Chat looked at his feet, nervousness taking over.

Marinette softened at this. She truly did care about her kitty.

“Come on down.” Marinette stated, causing the boy to look at her in shock.

“I have a broken leg, we're going to talk down here where i can sit!” Marinette stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him down into her room. 

Once they got down, Marinette grabbed her crutches and headed towards her chaise lounger. Chat on the other hand, stayed at the bottom of the steps, by her desk, nervously playing with his tail. Marinette sat down, setting her crutches up against the lounger. That's when she noticed that Chat didn't follow her.

“Chat! Come over here! I'm not going to yell at you.” Marinette said softly, smiling warmly at him.

Chat walked over to her, sitting next to her. 

“I'm sorry my lady. I know you didn't want me to know your identity, especially before we have even defeated Hawkmoth. But it just sort of happened. And--" Chat’s rambling was cut short by Marinette, who grabbed the bell of his suit and pulled him down to her, kissing his lips.

Chat’s eyes became the size of a saucer plate. The shock that she was actually kissing him went away quickly. Closing his eyes, he began to kiss her back, gently placing a clawed, gloved hand on the back of her head. A purr started to vibrate through him, causing Marinette to giggle into the kiss.

A moment later, they pulled apart, gasping for air.

“Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir. I'm not mad at you. It happened. It couldn't be helped. And you know something?” Marinette asked, smiling at him.

“What would that be?” Chat asked, smiling down at her.

“All the things I said about Chat earlier today, well I meant every single word.” Marinette exclaimed, smiling widely.

Chat felt his face heat up, causing her to giggle. 

“Are you going to drop your transformation or not?” she asked curiously, smirking.

Chat smiled at this. “Plagg, Claws In!” 

A bright green light caused Marinette to cover her eyes, but the smile on her face never went away. As soon as the light went away, Marinette opened her eyes and smiled even wider. Adrien Agreste sat where Chat had been. A black cat floated in front of Marinette's face, causing her to lean back a bit.

“Yo! I'm Plagg, I was promised Camembert!” Plagg stated, causing Adrien to groan, pulling out said stinky cheese.

Plagg smiled widely, rushing to the cheese.

“Plagg! Still enjoying that stinky cheese!” a squeakier voice asked.

Plagg downed the cheese in one go before rushing over the the red and black kwami.

“Sugar Cube!” Plagg exclaimed as he hugged the kwami.

“Hi Stinky Sock! And hello Adrien! I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami!” Tikki exclaimed.

Adrien smiled, waving at the kwami. Shortly after, the two kwamis flew off to give the teens some privacy.

“First things first, we need to slowly progress into this relationship. We can't just come to school already holding hands and kissing. Though Alya is going to freak out when I start talking normally around you.” Marinette chuckled.

“Wait the reason you used to stutter around me, was because you had a crush on me??” Adrien questioned, getting a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

“Yes! And you have been so freaking oblivious to it!” Marinette exclaimed, glaring at him.

Adrien smiled and stood up. “Well I guess Adrien is going to have to start spending more time with Marinette. Might even try flirting~!” Adrien teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya is going to have a hay day with that development!” Marinette chuckled.

“Well, I need to head back home before Nathalie notices I'm gone. I will see you tomorrow Purrincess~!” Adrien exclaimed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Marinette's face heated up at the gesture. Adrien smiled down at her before calling on his transformation. Chat winked at her before he leapt through her balcony trapdoor.

Marinette knew tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Want to commission me to write something,[buy me a Coca-cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The end of When You're Hurt. Hope you all enjoyed! Had a lot of fun writing this. Got hard to finish, mentally, but I did it! Thanks so much to wombatking for commissioning me to write this!
> 
> <3Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 should be out before the 11th.


End file.
